Courier Academy
by SuburbanDisneyPrincess
Summary: When Quinn Fabray is stuck at a summer boarding school, her life will be turned on it's head. New friends, new enemies, all new drama. Inspired by and includes characters from CP Coulter's Dalton. T for language.


**Quinn is about to experience one unforgettable summer at Courier Academy for Girls...**

**Inspired by CP Coulter's "Dalton"**

**Canon characters belong to Glee and CP Coulter (in this chapter- Justin & Laura Bancroft and Reed & Hilde Van Kamp)**

**Enjoy! Please fave and review!**

* * *

><p><span>Episode 1: Pilot<span>

"Quinnie, please cheer up," Her mother sympathetically sighed from the seat next to her. "I've told you before and I'll tell you again: this will be _good _for you. You need to get away from all this stress!"

"Because sending me away for my last summer with my high school friends is _good_ for me!" Quinn fired back.

"You've been falling apart since prom, sweetie. Your grades dropped, you've grown sadder and sadder..." Judy's eyes began to water as she took her daughter's hand. Quinn huffed and turned away.

"I know... it's just..." Quinn turned back to look into her mother's eyes. "I wanted to start senior year right by being in Lima for the summer..."

"And you also want to settle things with Finn, don't you?" Quinn gasped at how much her mother seemed to understand.

"You don't get it , Mom. I don't even get it. One day he likes me, the next he likes... _Rachel_." she sneered when she said her "frienemy's" name.

"Finn is obviously very confused. It's his loss if he can't see how wonderful you are."

Quinn thought deeply in silence for the rest of the flight. She gazed out the tiny window, admiring the beautiful clouds in the sky. Sure Rachel was now interested in Jesse again... but Quinn knew that somewhere deep down inside of Rachel, she still cared for Finn and vice=versa. The beautiful "Chasity Queen" couldn't deny that Finn and Rachel were meant for each other... but that wouldn't stop her. In the last month and a half, she worked hard to push Rachel towards Jesse and pull Finn closer to her. It worked fairly well up until now... when her mom decided to ship her off for the summer. Her and Finn were at a "stand-still," leaving Quinn unable to predict where their relationship would go next.

_"We will be arriving at LAX in approximately 15 minutes. Please prepare for landing." _The voice over the loud speaker announced.

_Great,_ Quinn thought. _15 minutes until there's no really turning back..._

* * *

><p><em>I don't why my mom thinks that this is such a good idea... I mean really? Blowing money just to send me to some snoody boarding school in Beverly Hills for the summer? I can't wait to be trapped with a bunch of other bratty girls that were sent away by their parents. I need to be in Lima! I need to make sure that Finn and Rachel STAY AWAY FROM EACH OTHER! Finn is my guarantee to Senior Prom Queen. I mean, I'm probably going to join the Cheerios again and resume my position as captain once school starts. That will probably boost my popularity and help me to get back on top- with or without Finn. I keep thinking negatively... I mean, there must be a bright side to this... <em>

_Well, Rachel and Jesse do seem pretty happy together... and Finn still somewhat cares about me... and no one at this school knows me... It's a fresh start which is just what I need. It's gonna be a bit weird though... Girls in the middle of high school usually don't enroll. Most enroll as freshman, so it's gonna be harder to fit in with the seniors... _

_I'd say that I'm not worried... but then I'd be lying. I have to start at the bottom which I obviously cannot stand... Well, I can see the school up ahead. The past 30 minutes in this stupid, gross taxi went by too fast... I have no choice now but to get out and deal will one hell-of-a miserable summer...  
><em>

_Till next time,_

_Quinn Fabray_

* * *

><p>"All right. Everyone settle down!" Headmistress Wells screeched from her podium on the auditorium stage. A hush fell over the girls and their parents. "Thank you," she continued. "Now, you should all know the house in which you reside. The prefects will lead you to your dormitories."<p>

Quinn looked down at the crumpled paper in her hands which read: **Lucy Q. Fabray - Grade 12 - Stratford House - Dorm #29  
><strong>

The name "Lucy" made her blood boil. When she first received that same paper in the mail the previous week, she blew up at her mother, demanding to know why she was enrolled as "Lucy Q. Fabray." Judy tried to explain to Quinn that it had to be the name on her birth certificate but Quinn just huffed and puffed in anger.

"Stratfords! Stratfords over here!" A cheery voice echoed from the back. Quinn's head turned to see a perky blond girl, waving over any girls in Stratford House. Judy smiled and turned to her daughter.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Try to have fun this summer. Everything will be okay." Quinn gave her mother a small forced smile and hugged her goodbye. She glumly walked over to the now small crowd surrounding the peppy blond. Quinn shoved a girl or two aside to be able to see whom was speaking.

"For those of you who are new and do not know me, I'm Grace Lacher, Stratford House prefect." the girls bright blue eyes sparkled with excitement. It made Quinn's stomach uneasy.

"Now, If you'll all follow me to the dorms..." she lead the little crowed out of the auditorium and into the vast and extravagant hallway. From there, the girls walked across a small field towards a very large building. It's appeared rather modern yet a bit 1800's-y. Grace threw open a large pair of mahogany doors, revealing a common room. A large maroon banner bearing a gold lion hung from the tall ceiling.

"Everyone should have their room numbers already assigned. One last thing before you can go explore the House, your roommate or roommates will be your roommates all summer. No exchanges or trades. And no one has their own rooms."

Quinn sighed with an irritated expression at the prefects final words. _Fan-freaking-tastic_, she thought. _Not only am I stuck in this school, I have to share a room! Can this get any worse?_

Quinn dragged her feet up the curved staircase which let to the second floor rooms. She threw her shoulders back and held her head up high, reminding herself that she has a "flawless" image to uphold. When she reached room_, _she pulled a tiny key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She threw it open to reveal a small, mousey girl sitting barefoot on the bed closer to the window. She was lounging against the backboard, reading a book which Quinn immediately recognized as _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ and dressed in a somewhat fancy, teal, short sleeved blouse and jean shorts. The girl's head sprung up when she heard Quinn come in. She noticed that the girl had a few band-aids scattered along her pale arms and one on her right cheek. Her tiny lips grew into a big smile at the sight of her new roommate.

"Hi!" She said sweetly_. _Her voice was a bit high, matching her youthful face. She placed her book on the bed and began to stand up... but she slipped on the maroon and gold carpet between two of the three beds in the dorm room. She fell forward, slamming her knees on the floor. She threw her hands out in front of her to prevent a face-plant.

"Oh my- are you alright?" Quinn gasped, scurrying over to help up the younger girl.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I fall all the time... I'm kind of accident prone."

"I'm Quinn Fabray, you're new roommate." she smiled a genuine smile as she held out her hand. Quinn didn't know why, but she liked this girl immediately.

_"_Sami Van Kamp. Pleased to meet you." she smiled, brushing her curly, strawberry-blond bangs out of her face with one hand, grabbing Quinn's hand with the other. Quinn carefully pulled the small girl up from the floor.

"Wait... Van Kamp? Like _Hilde _Van Kamp?"

"Yup. I'm her niece." Sami said with a grin. The name Van Kamp, besides being the last name of _the _Hilde Van Kamp, rang a bell in Quinn's head but she simply couldn't remember where else she's heard it before...

"That's so cool!" Quinn remarked. Sami gave a short laugh.

"Yeah," she laughed. "I get a lot of free clothes and cool stuff like that. So, is this you're first year here at Courier?"

"Yeah. Any tips for a newbie?" Quinn asked.

"Well just so you know, Stratford gets pretty... well... _crazy-" _a loud crash sounded from the hall, making Quinn jump.

"_Way to go Stell! That's the fourth vase you broke today!" _a girl's voice echoed sarcastically regarding the crashing noise._  
><em>

"_What? That was so you're fault!" _another girl with a strong Australian accent responded. Quinn assumed that to be "Stell."

"That's Stella and Amber. They're troublemakers but they aren't _that _bad-" another crashing sound interrupted Sami once more. Quinn jumped again but Sami remained completely calm.

"Don't worry, little things like explosions, crashes, loud noises, it's all normal stuff here in Stratford. You'll get used to it in no time!"

"...Dear God I hope so..."

* * *

><p>Sami suggested that her and Quinn should go to the lounge for some coffee to meet some other girls. Quinn gladly accepted. On their way over, they heard a few screams... When they got there, they saw something that took Quinn by surprise.<p>

"This is mayhem!" she exclaimed to her cheery roommate. The coffee machine was spraying scalding hot coffee all over. Girls were screaming and having freak-outs regarding their "coffee-coated" attire. A tall, tan, black haired girl had her hair and white button down shirt drenched with coffee. A few stains also got on her beige skirt... and she _did not _look happy.

"Nah. This is just you're average Stratford prank to piss off some Regals." Sami explained in a cool tone, leading Quinn into the lounge, narrowly missing the coffee fountain. The tan girl, looking noticeably frustrated, shoved the two girls out of the way and stormed out. The rest of the girls in the room, also drenched in the hot liquid, followed quickly behind her.

"What's her problem?" Quinn exclaimed in her brattiest voice.

"Oh, that's Veronica Nunez. She's the Regal prefect and a _total _be-" Sami was cut off by loud, uncontrolled laughter coming from behind one of the beige couches near the far wall. Quinn gave Sami a confused look and she shrugged in response. They quietly approached the source of the laughed. Sami craned her neck over the couch to see a small blonde girl who appeared to be younger than both of them. She ceased her laughter and stared back at the strawberry blond.

"Who are you?" Sami asked politely with soft, curious tone.

"Laura Bancroft. And who are you two?" The girl said, standing up and holding out her hand. She had a very distinguishable British accent.

"I'm Quinn and this is Sami." Quinn reached out and shook Laura's hand.

"Nice to meet you both." Laura said with a wide smile.

"So... did you do... this?" Sami asked, pointing to the coffee machine that was still shooting coffee out of the small nozzle.

"Yup. Clever, isn't it?"

"I'll say..." Quinn murmured, examining the coffee coated lounge.

"Thanks! As soon as I found out about the Stratford/Regal conflict, I had to get in on the action-"

"Wait, you're a Stratford too?" Sami asked. Laura nodded happily.

"And a proud one at that! I knew I belonged in the crazy house!"

"You don't seem _that _crazy," Quinn added.

"Oh yeah? Well I've _almost _successfully snuck into my brother's all boy school!" Laura protested.

"...Why would you do that?"

"Well, I missed my brother Justin, so I tried to sneak into Dalton... many a times but that annoying Windsor prefect Charlie-"

"Did you say Dalton?" Sami and Quinn sounded in unison.

"Yeah... why?"

"Like Dalton Academy? In Ohio?" Sami clarified. Quinn gave both girls a confused look.

"Yes..."

"My cousin goes there!"

"So does my good friend," Quinn added.

"Who?" Sami asked.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"No way! Reed talks about him all the time! They were roomies like us!" Sami jeered in delight.

"Wait, Reed Van Kamp is your cousin?" Quinn asked. Sami gave a swift nod. "You kidding! I met him when I visited Kurt. My team and I helped them with a cheerleading thing." Sami laughed at the thought of her clumsy cousin cheerleading.

"Small world, isn't it?" Laura laughed.

"Definitely." The three girls walked around the couch and sat down.

"So why did you come here?"

"I wanted to be in America for the summer. I'm sick of London. And besides, I've always wanted to see California!" Laura explained rather loudly.

"I come here to keep my grades up and to make some new friends. I don't have many back home..." Sami sighed.

"What about you, Quinn?"

"Well, my mom sent me away to 'protect me' and to help me with my grades for senior year. I honestly wanted to stay in Ohio... but I guess this won't be too bad..."

"Just stay positive! Trust me, it's fun here! This is my second summer at Courier and I bet Stratford will keep you pretty entertained." The strawberry blonde smiled. She brushed her fallen bangs back behind her ears again, revealing the neon pink band-aid that still resided on her pale right cheek.

"By the way Sami, what's with all the band-aids?" Laura asked, lifting up Sami's arm.

"Oh... right," She began. "I guess being a klutz is genetic because I'm as clumsy as my cousin." Quinn and Laura laughed a bit as Sami blushed.

"So... Who want's coffee?"

* * *

><p>"<em>You can buy your hair if it wont grow, you can fix your nose if he says so. You can buy all the makeup that MAC can make-" <em>Quinn sang as she carefully brushed her now short hair and gazed into her white vanity mirror.

"That's a pretty little set of pipes you have there, Miss Fabray," Sami teased, standing in the doorway of her room. She startled Quinn, making her turn to the door in surprise. Quinn blushed a bit.

"You think so?" Sami nodded with an encouraging smile.

"Thanks."

"You know, the Songbirds are having auditions next week. You should definitely try out!" Sami exclaimed, closing the door behind her.

"The whats?"

"Songbirds. It's our school glee club. We don't compete or anything since this is only a summer school but we still get to perform at some events-"

"Glee club?"

"Yup." Quinn looked back on how much fun she had in Glee Club for the past two years... and this one would be even better since there's no Rachel to hog the limelight...

"Sure. Sounds fun."

"Yay!" Sami jumped with delight... resulting in her tripping over her feet and falling to the floor.

"Oh my gosh, Sami! Are you okay?" Quinn abruptly stood up and held out her hands to the smaller girl who was now sitting on the floor.

"Peachy keen," she murmured with a smirk and an eye roll follow. "I told you I'm very accident prone." Sami grabbed Quinn's hand an carefully stood up.

"What do I need to audition anyway?" The older girl asked, brushing her bangs away from her flawless face.

"Just a song. You show up and you sing. That's all there is to it!"

"... So what should I sing?"

"Something simple. You don't want to overdo it." Quinn thought carefully. She sat down on her comfy four poster and looked blankly at the door. Sami mimicked her roommate and sat down alongside her. They thought in complete silence for about 5 long minutes.

"I know what you could sing!" Sami cheered, breaking the dead silence.

"Lay it on me!" Quinn said, sounding pretty relieved for she didn't have a clue of what to sing.

"Bubbly by Colbie Caillat. Its sweet, simple, and goes pretty well with your voice... well, from the little bit I heard." Quinn took the song into consideration.

"I like it. Thanks Sami!" Quinn put her arm around her roommate and gave her a little hug. Quinn was glad she had a few friends at Courier already. It had only been one whole weekend since she arrived Thursday afternoon.

A knock sounded on the ivory door Quinn got up to answer it. She opened the door, revealing the perky, blond prefect.

"Hi guys! Sami! How have you been?" Grace asked, hugging her tightly. Quinn assumed that this was the first rime Grace encountered Sami since last summer.

"Pretty good. And you?"

"Same old." She turned to Quinn. "Hi there! We haven't formerly met yet. I'm Grace Lacher. You're Lucy Fabray, right?" the prefect held out her hand and smiled brightly. Sami furrowed her brow in confusion. Quinn's face turned bright red in both embarrassment and frustration.

"Quinn. _Please_, call me Quinn." she stiffly shook Grace's hand. Her expression was ice cold.

"Forgive me. My mistake. Quinn it is." Grace said with her 'perfect' smile.

"So what brings you to our humble abode?" Sami asked.

"Just reminding everyone that classes begin tomorrow! I better be off. I got to get to everyone's room before curfew. See you!" Grace rambled rather quickly, followed by a quick exit.

"Is she _always _that disgustingly peppy?"

"Nah. She just wants to come off that way to the newbies. She'll eventually calm down," Sami mumbled, fiddling with a purple band-aid on her arm. They sat in silence once more until Sami finally chose to reluctantly ask:

"Why did Grace call you _Lucy _Fabray?"

"What?"

"Lucy. Grace called you _Lucy_." Quinn began to nervously play with her hair. She didn't want anyone at Courier finding out about her dark past.

"It's nothing. Just drop it."

"Okay, sorry Quinn. I didn't mean to offend you..."

"You didn't. I'm sorry. I just _don't _want to talk about it." Sami nodded understandingly and walked over to her dresser. She carefully began picking out her pajamas.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed. We have to get up early tomorrow," Sami said, pulling some articles of clothing out of a middle drawer and tossing them onto the floor.

"Yeah. Good idea," Quinn sighed. She looked down at her feet dangling off the edge of her bed. _No one can know, _Quinn thought to herself. _It's a fresh start. No one can find out about Lucy Caboosey..._

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up next: <strong>_New friends- and enemies- are made as classes begin. Quinn is determined to claim her position on top... but Courier isn't as easy to conquer as McKinley... And how long can Quinn keep her past a secret from her gossip-loving school mates? She has yet to learn how far these girls will go to get what they want..._**  
><strong>


End file.
